Reading (Traducción)
by Zeogm
Summary: Draco, Harry, Biblioteca de Hogwart. Es un pequeño One Shot que Galadriell tenía en su perfil.


**Rating:** T  
><strong>Author:<strong> Galadriell  
><strong>Link: <strong>www .fanfiction u/2433453/  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenece a J.K Rowling y a Warner Bros. Tengo el permiso respectivo para realizar la traducción

*Es un pequeño One Shot que la Galadriell tenía en su perfil

* * *

><p><strong>Reading<strong>

La Biblioteca estaba llena de estudiantes que se preparaban para sus exámenes los Slytherins en una mesa, Gryffindors en otra, los Ravenclaw por terminar su sesión de estudio, y los Hufflepuff fingiendo estudiar.

Todos estaban demasiado desesperados por todo lo que aun les faltan por estudiar para notar a cierto par de chicos intercambiar miradas del uno al otro. Harry solo necesitaba levantar un poco la vista de su libro de Transformaciones para poder ver a Draco. Intercambiaron breves gestos y palabras silenciosas, que pasaron desapercibidas para sus amigos. Fue en el momento que Draco le guiño un ojo, que Harry se enderezó y sonrió para sus adentros. Sacó su varita discretamente, haciéndola descansar sobre su rodilla, fuera de la vista de todos. Apuntó en dirección a Draco e hizo un hechizo no verbal.

Draco se sobresalto cuando sintió una suave caricia sobre su pantorrilla. Frunció el ceño y miró debajo de la mesa. No encontró nada. Cambió el peso de una pierna a la otra, bostezando mientras intentaba mantener su mente en la teoría de las Pociones. Fue entonces que sintió de nuevo la inconfundible sensación contra su pantorrilla. Miró hacia abajo una vez más, sin encontrar nada. Pasó la mano sobre su pierna, pero la presión no disminuía. En lugar de eso, se movió hacia su rodilla. El Slytherin miró a Harry.

Harry se encontró con la mirada de Draco y la mantuvo durante unos segundos demasiado largos. Hermione se dió cuenta y chasqueó sus dedos frente a los ojos de Harry. Que parpadeando confundido volteó a ver a su mejor amiga. Ella lo miró, señalando su libro. Rodó los ojos pero obedeció a pesar de todo. Sin embargo su varita no estaba obedeciendo.

Draco presionó una mano contra sus labios, simulando un bostezo cuando en realidad estaba tratando de esconder una sonrisa. La presión se movió a su muslo, acariciando poco a poco. Draco cerró los ojos para recuperar su compostura. Luego volvió a "estudiar".

Harry movió ligeramente su varita.

Draco casi se queda sin aliento conforme la magia presionaba contra su estómago, acariciándolo. Se deslizó hacia su pecho, gentil y agradable. Draco se aclaró la garganta intentando silenciar un gemido. Cuando el toque se movió hacia su cuello, no pudo más. Cerró sus libros, junto sus cosas y sin decir una palabra, dejó la biblioteca con su compostura intacta.

—Baño —murmuró Harry, levantándose de su mesa y siguiendo a Draco hacia afuera. Tan pronto salió de la biblioteca fue jalado hacia las sombras y asaltado por unos labios húmedos.

—Eso fue tan caliente —susurró Draco, sonriendo.

—Lo sé —murmuró Harry, continuando por donde el hechizo se había quedado.

Draco gimió mientras unos dientes mordían su cuello. —Eres condenadamente increíble, Potter…

—Lo sé —susurró Harry, pasando sus manos por el cabello de Draco.

Draco suspiró, dejando que Harry hiciera trabajar su magia. —Odio andar a escondidas —dijo inconscientemente, cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza.

Harry hizo una pausa, parpadeando hacia la pared en la Draco estaba apoyado. —Espera… ¿Qué? —preguntó, alejándose.

—¿Hmm? —preguntó Draco, abriendo los ojos al no sentir las caricias—. No dije nada.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon, brillando contra la tenue luz. —¿No quieres esconderte? —preguntó.

Draco parpadeó hacia Harry.

Harry parpadeó de vuelta.

Draco abrió la boca, inhalando profundamente para poder protestar antes de que otro precioso momento se perdiera.

Harry jaló a Draco de vuelta a la biblioteca y lo besó hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Los dedos de Draco se curvaron y sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente. Harry metió su lengua a través de los labios abiertos. Respiraron juntos, sus brazos girando uno alrededor del otro. Los dedos de Draco al fin encontraron un hogar en el nido de cabello oscuro, torciendo los mechones y tirando ligeramente. Harry agitó sus labios contra los de Draco, empujando gentilmente y degustando. Harry movió sus brazos y envolvió el cuello de Draco con ellos. Inclinó la cabeza, hasta lograr profundizar el besó completamente.

Eso pareció hacer cortocircuito en el cerebro de Draco. Que puso una mano firme contra la espalda baja de Harry y lo inclinó hacia atrás hasta que estuvo descansando entre sus brazos. Harry se rió contra los insistentes labios, agarrándose del rubio para no caer. Draco terminó el exuberante beso con uno especialmente fuerte. Se miraron el uno al otro con adoración. Harry se lamió los labios. Draco se rió, jalando a Harry hacia delante.

Los dos levantaron la vista hacia los rostros con expresión devastada de sus amigos.

Harry se aclaró la garganta —Estamos saliendo —anunció.

Acto que fue seguido por un largo momento de nada.

Que fue seguido por un...

—TE VOY A MATAR.

—al mismo tiempo que Ginny y Pansy saltaban de sus asientos con las varitas en mano.

—¡CORRE!

-x-


End file.
